


The Fraternization Rules

by FireflyBanner



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyBanner/pseuds/FireflyBanner
Summary: How do you deal with being cut off from the comforts of home? The US military says to simply wait patiently for a stranger to come by.





	

The Fraternization Rules

"Well, I'm told that the geeks on base have us beat all to hell. And they think us uniforms are Neanderthals. Or possibly troglodytes."

"Oh?"

"Yes. The labcoats are getting laid A Lot more than the military."

"No."

"Oh, yes. It seems that they wanted to avoid possible favoritism complications or sexual tension becoming a problem. So a few days before we came here, Dr. MacKay called a meeting of all the scientists and they agreed to a few simple rules." He snickered, "Wish we'd thought of it."

"What?"

"The original agreement was that no one could form an exclusive relationship with anyone on base for six months."

"So they couldn't get laid any more than we can. That's the frat rule, guy."

"No. I said, 'exclusive.' They've been humping like bunnies ever since we've arrived. Being nerds, they actually defined 'exclusive,' as well. No one can screw the same person more than two nights in a row. And after a month or so, everyone agreed to extend the 'non-exclusive' rule to a full year.

"The way Beckett explained it to me, someone brought the Kama Sutra and the Gay Kama Sutra along, as well as some other text books, and there's an unofficial agreement to try every position and grouping they can before setting down."

"… Oh. Wait a minute. OUR geeks? Gay? Groups?"

"Yep. While we've been trying to find whores on various planets, the brains have been making their own entertainment. Did anyone notice that the scientists have NEVER complained about being bored?"


End file.
